The invention relates to a vertically adjustable device which is adapted for use in threading and guiding an advancing yarn in a false twist texturing machine.
False twist texturing machines having a vertically adjustable yarn threading device are known. Disclosed in DE-PS 23 48 322 is a yarn threading device, which includes a vertically adjustable hand bar with a slideway and a rope mechanism with deflection rolls for overcoming greater operating heights. The mechanism is relatively complicated, requires long operating paths in the manual operation of the hand bar and, moreover, requires great skill and physical effort from the operator.
DE 25 30 125 C2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. RE 30,159 disclose a yarn threading device which is manually operated, and is provided with swivel arms for supporting yarn guides at a location between the heater and cooling plate of a false twist texturing machine. This manually operated yarn threading device also requires great physical effort and skill, primarily in the case of very high machines.
DE-PS 1 817 084 discloses a bar with a cross beam for yarn guides, which can be raised and lowered by hand. Also in this instance, an operator must exert great physical effort and high skill to raise or lower the bar.
Likewise known from DE-AS 21 55 514 is a manually displaceable bar with guides, which is adapted for use as a yarn threading device.
Common to all texturing machines of the prior art with vertically adjustable yarn threading devices is that, primarily in the case of great heights, they require from the operator relatively great physical effort as well as great skill for threading the yarn from a lower yarn threading position into an upper yarn threading position. The disadvantage of mechanical yarn threading devices as used in known texturing machines is that the path of displacement of the operating bar extends up to approximately 1.20 meters into the operator aisle. This relatively long bar must be moved by the operator.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a texturing machine with a vertically adjustable yarn threading device, which can be operated with little physical effort and without great skill, in that the distances to be covered by the operator are short.
In each processing station of a yarn false twist texturing machine of the described type, the yarn advances via a feed system, serially between a heater, a cooling plate, a false twist unit, and to a takeup. The adjustable yarn threading device for threading a yarn into the heater and/or cooling plate is maintained at a location between the heater and the cooling plate. Since in the event of a power failure in a machine, the yarns in the heater may melt rapidly or even burn, it is desirable that all yarns be quickly removed from the heaters. To this end, a yarn threading device is needed that is as simple as possible to operate by an operator.